1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio communication system comprising at least one radio base station for communicating with a plurality of mobile radio stations, the base station comprising control and signal processing means.
The invention more particularly relates to a radio base station for use in a cellular radio digital communication system, which base station comprises control and signal processing means.